Is It Love, Here After?
by Alrockoutloud
Summary: Should DiNozzo and Ziva hook up. I think so. This is a story of how i think i could happen! Disclaimer The Characters may not be 100% personality or whatever to the TV Show but i had to make them this way to make it work better!
1. There You Are

Everyone who watches NCIS knows that DiNozzo is very, well how to put it, well he likes his women. He has had many girl friends. Yet his closest girl friend was Jeanne and we all know that it didn't work out for them. He liked to flirt with many women that he came in contact with. That also included his Co-Worker Special Agent Katelyn Todd, but in these newer episodes I feel that he has new feeling brewing up inside. I don't know about anyone else, but I think he might be falling in love with Ziva. I have been wondering if they would ever hook up. I think they would be good together. I was wondering how things would change. So here is the story of how I think it would be. Enjoy…

Is It Love, Here After?

Tony sat at his at his desk working on his computer. He spent all night at work after trying to figure out, why would someone want to target Ziva. He knew she was part of the Israeli Mossad, so that could be a reason. Yet, she hasn't been dealing with a lot of their work since she had become an official NCIS agent.

DiNozzo lifted his head to look at Ziva, expecting her to be sitting at her desk. She wasn't there. It isn't like Ziva to be late. He checked his cell phone to see if she called him, but there was nothing. He glanced at McGee doing whatever computer geeks do. "Hey Probie, you hear from Ziva today?"

"No I haven't." McGee replied.

Tony glanced back at her desk and the empty chair. "It's not like her to be late. Especially after what happened last night."

"Last night?"

"Hello? Do not remember a thing that happened last night. Ziva was headed home last night. I guess the man who attacked her had her picture and everything."

"Tony! Its Ziva, she can take care of her self. She is better in martial arts than both of us combined."

"Still, I'm worried about her. I'm going to call her." Tony picked up the cell phone and dialed Ziva's number. It rang three times and went to her voice mail. "Ziva, where are you? It's Tony. I'm making sure you are okay. You aren't usually late and after last night… well I'm worried about you. Call me back!"

Tony turned around in his chair and glanced up toward Mtac. Gibbs and Director Vance were standing in the hallway talking. Every once and a while they would glance down at Ziva's desk.

"Okay this is killing me. I have to find out where she is." DiNozzo got up and headed toward Gibbs and the director.

"Ziva can take care of her self Jethero" the director saw Tony coming up and stopped talking.

"Excuse me, Director." Tony interrupted. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but I'm worried about Ziva. She still isn't here and she is never late."

"You haven't heard from her yet today?" Gibbs turned and asked,

"No I called her, I only got her voice mail."

"Okay go back down and tried to get a hold of her." Gibbs glanced at Ziva's empty chair.

Tony went back to his desk and called her again, but only got her voice mail. "Is there any fancy thing you can do with your computer to help find her" he walked over to McGee's desk.

McGee looked at DiNozzo with an awkward face. "I can try, but first thing is first. Who are you doing this for, you or Ziva? You have been acting a little weird around her lately. I can tell that something has changed, what is it?"

"That is none of your business, and I'm doing it for her. I want her to be safe. So, do whatever it is you do to find her." Tony turned around and walked away.

He sat back at his desk for a few seconds then got back up and grabbed his coat, gun and badge. He walked to the elevator pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. All he could do was think of Ziva and hope nothing bad had happened to her. All he could do was stare at the ground and hope she was okay.

The door opened and he walked in without picking up his head. He was startled when he ran into someone. He picked up his head and saw Ziva. "Ziva! You made it you're okay!"

"Tony? I'm not Ziva." Tony had to take a double take. He saw Abby standing in front of him. "You okay? You don't look so great."

"I… I'm fine. I just, I got to go." Tony turned and pressed the Lobby Floor button.

Abby turned and stepped back into the elevator. "You aren't okay Tony. I know you enough to know that there is something wrong. So, what's up? Where is Ziva?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. We can't find her." The bell rang and the doors opened. They walked out to see Ziva just getting there. "Ziva where have you been? I have been try…"

Ziva cut him off, "I have been no where. I got you messages."

"Why didn't you call me back? I was worried!"

Abby butted in, "its true he was worried sick about you!"

"So why didn't you call me back?" Tony urged that she tell him where she was and why she was late.

"Because. I was doing things." Ziva looked at the floor.

"What things Ziva! Tell me!"

"Things you have no business knowing!" Ziva brushed passed him and got onto the elevator and went up to her floor and desk.

Abby turned to Tony who was still in shock that Ziva pushed him off. "She will be okay Tony. She is a big girl and can handle her self." Abby gave him a giant Abby bear hug and walked away leaving DiNozzo standing there alone.


	2. The Truth

McGee looked up from his computer when he heard the elevator bed ring. He was happy to see Ziva step out. He smiled at her, but the smile faded when he saw that there was something wrong. He trotted over to her and tried to find out what was wrong. "Ziva, where were you? What's wrong?"

"Timothy, please just leave me be." She stopped at her desk to put her stuff down and hang her coat on her chair. Then she went up stairs toward Mtac where Director Vance and Gibbs moved their conversation into Vance's office.

Ziva stepped into the directors quarters and headed toward the door to his office "Ma'am, I cant let you in there." The secretary stood up and walked toward her.

"I need to talk to them! It is really important!"

"What does it regard?" she feisty young lady tried to push for answers.

"That is none of your business."

Before she could get to the door the secretary jumped in front of her. "Ziva, you can't go in there. Gibbs and the Director are having a conversation that they said couldn't be interrupted unless it was a life or death situation."

"And this is a life or death situation, so I am going in you like it or not!" Ziva reached for the handle and walked in.

Tony walked back to his desk with a sad and somber on his face. he sat in his chair with a slouch and let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong with you" McGee asked him.

"She just, pushed me off. I tried to help, but she won't say anything. I just don't know what to do" Tony replied.

"Okay?"

"There is something wrong with her. I think she is in some serious danger." Tony looked up at McGee.

"Like I told you before, she is a big girl and can take care of her self!"

"I know, but still. I'm worried about her."

"Okay Tony, I know there is something different between you two. Don't lie to me. Is there is something going on between you two?" McGee rolled his chair up next to Tony's desk.

"Between us, no." He looked away trying not to make eye contact.

"What about you! This is much different from when you had other girl friends. Accept one, but I won't bring that up. You act the same way with Ziva."

"Your point?"

"Ton," McGee shot him a look "seriously don't do this. You know you can tell me. Do you have feelings for Ziva?"

Tony started to fidget in his chair. "Okay, fine, you are right. The way I act around Ziva is different then how I act around most other women."

"And?" McGee wanted to know the truth. He at least wanted to know how to help Tony without hurting him in some way.

"And what?"

McGee sat up straight and firmly asked again, "do you have feelings for her?"

Tony finally broke and decided that he could tell McGee. "They aren't as strong as they were with Jeanne, but I will admit that there is something there!" he looked at McGee who gave a slight chuckle. "it ain't funny man. I'm being serious. You wanted me to tell you the truth, so I told you. Now you think it is funny?"

McGee shook his head and quickly apologized, "no its not funny. Sorry I laughed. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Yeah, you are persistent so I didn't think I could get away with it so why fight it, right?" DiNozzo gave him a small smirk. "Okay, now, where is she?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was about 5 minutes ago and she was headed up stairs toward the directors office." Tim glanced up the stairs. He tried to see if he could see into the directors quarters, but he couldn't. when he looked back at DiNozzo, he was gone.


	3. Brother? No?

Ziva opened the door to Director Vance's office and walked in. all conversation stopped when the two saw Ziva come in. there was a small pause of silence before Gibbs spoke, "where were you? We have been trying to get a hold of you. Tony left you messages and,"

Ziva cut him off, "we need to talk. Now!" she has a very serious look on her face that meant business.

"About what exactly, Gibbs replied with a puzzled look. He glanced over at the director.

Vance stepped forward, "are you okay Ziva? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, minus having someone trying to kill me, I'm just great."

"Well that is true. We are trying to figure out who is targeting you" Gibbs stepped closer to her. "We are trying really hard to find them!"

"You can stop trying because I know who it is." Ziva looked at both Gibbs and the director!

Director Vance had a look of relief because it would now be easier to find them, but also had a look of pain because he didn't like seeing his agents go through this. "Who? How do you know who did this to you, who is doing this to you?"

Ziva glanced at the ground and back up at Gibbs, "it's my brother."

"Your brother? Ari?" Gibbs was really confused. He knew that Ari couldn't be doing this because Ziva had killed her brother. He was really Ziva's half-brother, a brother none the less.  
"Yes!"

"That is not possible. You killed him saving my life. He is dead and there is no way that he could magically appear!" Gibbs placed his hand on her shoulder, "why don't you have a seat. You have been through a lot in the past couple days."

Tony walked up to Director Vance's office, leaving McGee rambling on down stairs. He reached to open the door when he could hear the conversation that was happening inside.

"Excuse me Agent DiNozzo?" Vance's secretary came around the corner. "They are having an important conversation and I can't let you go in there"

"I have to know what is going on in there" Tony urged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

DiNozzo sat in the chair next to the director's door and tried to hear what they were saying. "Who? How do you know who did this to you, who is doing this to you?" He could tell that this was Vance. Now he knew Ziva was in some kind of danger.

Then he heard Ziva say that it was her brother. DiNozzo thought to him self, _that can't be! Ari is dead. She killed him her self! She of all people should get that! _He decided to stay there and listen in on what they were saying. He was really desperate to figure out what was going on.

Ziva sat in the chair and started to share what she knew. "Obviously not him personally. I guess he was part of a very powerful terrorist group. He was their leader and I killed him. Now their power has faded. They are trying to kill me for revenge."

"We won't let them touch you. We won't let them come after you again," Gibbs said trying to comfort her.

Vance agreed, "You can count on that. I will have all my men trying to figure out where they are, who they are, where they work, everything!"

"Thanks guys but you know I can take care of my self!" Ziva stood up and headed toward the door.

"We know, but we are worried about you, Ziva! I know that Tony is very worried! He cares about you. He wants to help you just like we do," Gibbs also stood up and followed.

"Yeah, I know!" and she walked out.

DiNozzo heard Gibbs mention his name. He perked up and kept listening. He caught the end of what Gibbs was saying. "He cares about you. He wants to help you just like we do." Tony knew that Gibbs had an idea that he was starting to have feelings for her, although apparently it wasn't very hard to see.

He heard Ziva finish with "Yeah, I know," when she walked out the door. He looked at her and she glanced at him as she walked by. _Okay, was that a good "yeah, I know," or a bad "yeah, I know". I wish she would just tell me what was wrong. Well I know now what is wrong, but I wish she would tell me her self! _Tony got up jogged out trying to catch up with her.


	4. Who?

Gibbs stood in the doorway of Director Vance's office watching Ziva leave to go back down stairs. He watched as DiNozzo got up to go after her, but stopped him, "Tony, leave her, let her go. Give her some space right now."

DiNozzo stopped and looked at him. "But boss. She needs help and I want her to be safe!"

"I know you do. We will keep her safe. I have a plan for her, a place for her to go where she will be safe. Where they can't find her." Gibbs reassured Tony that there was no way that they could get to her once she was safe. "Right now, the best thing you could do to help is look into the terrorist group Ari was apart of. Find out what they did and why they would want to hurt Ziva now!"

"Okay, I will do that. I will have McGee help me." DiNozzo turned and started to head out, but stopped and turned to Gibbs again, "Boss, promise me she wont get hurt again!"

"I promise you Tony. She will be fine!"

"Thank you!"

"You know me DiNozzo. I wouldn't let her get hurt. I won't let them get to her like they did Kate."

"I know you wouldn't, but still."

Gibbs looked at him with a confused expression, "are you doubting that I could keep her safe?"

"No! I'm sorry! That's not what I meant," He apologized at once.

"Hey, you know how I feel about people saying they are sorry!"

"Yeah, I know. 'It's a sign of weaknesses'! Sor- I mean okay I better get back to work." He turned and started out once again.

"It's fine. I know you feel for her DiNozzo. Its nothing you can really hide, especially from me!" Gibbs gave him his 'Gibbs Smirk' and left him with a 'Gibbs Smack" n the back of his head.

Ziva sat at her desk and watched Gibbs smack Tony like he always does. When Tony headed back toward his desk Gibbs gave the 'come here' look. So, she got up again and went to see what it was he wanted.

Gibbs placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder. He could tell she wasn't all right and she just needed time to get away from life. "I want you to go to my home. Stay there for a little bit. I have an old friend that will come get you and take him to his place. You will be very safe there. They won't be able to find you where he lives."

"Okay, but who is your friend?"

"You will see. Don't worry you will be able to trust him. You know him so you should feel safe! It will be time for you to just get away, relax and not have to worry if someone is going to hurt you."

"Thank you Gibbs. You don't know how much I need this."

"I have Tony looking into this terrorist group that your brother was in. he is going to try to help keep you safe."

Ziva took in a deep breath, "why is he so worried? Why does he want to help so bad?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about that." He gave her a pat on the back and they started to walk down the hall.

"If you know why just tell me. Please." She just wanted to know so she could get it behind her.

"He cares about you."

"Yeah so, you guys care about me too, but you aren't making such a big deal over it."

"Its more personal then us. Kind of the way he cared for Jeanne if you know what I mean." He gave a little smirk from the side of his mouth.

"Oh." She also had a small smile appear on her face.

"Okay, you can go now. Head to my place. He should be there in a few hours if he isn't there already. Knowing him he wants to get here and get back to the fun!"

She really wanted to know who it was that was going to be waiting for her, "who!"

"Patients Ziva!" He turned and walked out

Ziva headed too Gibbs' place anxious to know who this 'friend' was. But when she got there, there were no cars in the driveway. She walked up to the door and tried the handle. The door was unlocked because Gibbs doesn't really ever lock his door. "Huh, he should really lock his doors." She said to her self out loud, then though, _people could just break in. Yet, it is Gibbs! _

She walked to the basement door and headed down stairs. That is where they always hung out. It is where Gibbs was staring to build a new boat. "Geese, could you build anymore boats." She said again out loud.

"Yes he could. He builds many, too many." A voice came from the far corner of the room. It was an older man's raspy voice. A voice one would get from a lot of drinking and smoking.

"Who's there?" She looked around the room trying to find out who it was. She saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. Tall, skinny and she could smell a strong whisky odor on him.

"Hello Ziva, good to see you again."


	5. Fredrick Johnson

"Hello Ziva, it's good to see you again!" The older man got up and headed toward her.

Ziva winced trying to make out who this man was. When she saw him headed toward her she put her hand on her hip and unbuckled he gun. "Who are you?" She drew out her gun ready to use it if she had to.

"Whoa Ziva, put that away! You know me its an old friend! Probie sent me over." He had a scruffy, gray goatee and looked like he was in need of a shower.

"McGee? Why would he send someone to Gibbs' place for me," she was puzzled. She still had her weapon drawn.

The man laughed, "no Special Agent Gibbs!" the man stepped into the light.

"Mike Franks?" she lowered her gun and took a step forward.

"You got me! Now, put that thing away!"

She holstered her gun, "you scared me! You do realize that there are people after me! Where is you car? There wasn't any out side." She motioned up stairs toward the driveway.

"I took a cab. I flew here. And we have a flight to head back in two hours. Gibbs asked me to take you back to my place. You will be safe with me in Mexico. No one can find you there." Mike reached into his pocket and took out two plane tickets. A private plane too Mexico city. Mike lives on a beach in Mexico. "You know I don't get a lot of visitors so, it will be safe."

"Ah. It is making sense now. A friend of Gibbs that resides where I can just get away from life. And where not do that better than Mexico!" She had a big grin on her face.

"Why don't we get going," he motioned to head up the stairs. "Our cab should be here soon. You can leave your car here. It will be fine with Gibbs."

They headed to the airport so that they wouldn't be late. They wouldn't want to miss there flight and risk having to stay here longer giving the men that are after her time to find her. They ended up having to wait forever in the security line because there were troubles with some men up in the front. They just barley made their flight. Even though it was a private flight, the pilot had to leave on time because he had appointments in Mexico that he couldn't miss.

When they got on the plane they took their seats. Mike looked at Ziva who had been real quite. "So, you want to share what is going on? Do they know who is trying to kill you?"

Ziva let out a long sigh, "I know who it is. I told them who it was, but they don't know why they are doing it." She started to fidget in her seat.

"And? Do you know why they are trying to hurt you?" He shifted in his seat so that he could face her. He was all ears waiting for her to share.

"My half-brother Ari was part of terrorist group that was part of the black market. They had a Petty Officer that sold them weapons." She started to feel uncomfortable knowing that her brother was on the wrong side. He was suppose to be good, but behind the scenes he wasn't.

"Arms dealing?" Mike asked.

"Baiscly."

"Okay, and they are after you, why?"

"Well, many times they tried to contact me, trying to get me to take his place. I obviously refused. And now that he is gone, the man who made them all rich, is dead the only one who people would trust is me, his sister. They are loosing all their money." she took a deep breath and then let out another long sigh. "The Petty Officer won't work with them anymore because the only one he trusted is now dead. The only one that he claimed he would work with was a relative and I am the only one that Ari trusted, or thought that he trusted. And now that I wont join them they are trying to get revenge for his death and their loss of money."

Mike shifted in his seat again, "Why didn't you tell all this to Gibbs?"

"I don't know? I didn't want them to worry about me. And I knew they will find them out anyway."

"What is this Petty Officer's name?" Mike wanted to get more information so that he could help Gibbs and the team find these people.

"Petty Officer Fredrick Johnson." She looked down to the gowned, got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you okay? You going to be alright?" Mike was too worried, just like everyone else.

"I'm fine. I just need time to be alone." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Mike got up and headed to the back of the plane. He dialed Tony's number at NCIS "Tony, its Mike Franks. Petty Officer Fredrick Johnson!"

"What about him?" Tony replied.

"He was selling arms on the black market to Ari's Terrorist group."

DiNozzo sat up to the end of his chair, "she told you what happened? Is she okay? Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"Calm down DiNozzo! She is fine. And yes she told me. Go find Fredrick Johnson!"

"Fredrick Johnson. Got It!" DiNozzo wrote down the name and hung up the phone.


	6. She is waiting

Disclaimer ~ I own Fredrick Johnson

"McGee, its time for you to do what you do best!" Tony took the piece of paper that he wrote down the Petty Officer's name down and handed it to McGee. "Mike is taking Ziva to Mexico where she will be safe. Mike got her tell her the whole truth. This man, Fredrick Johnson, is a Petty Officer that was connected with Ari's Terrorist group selling them arms."

McGee took the paper from Tony and glanced at it then back at DiNozzo. "Let me guess, you want me to find him for you?"

"If you will. You are better at computers and stuff. And I need to go tell this to Gibbs." He turned to go find Gibbs who ran to get some coffee and Calf Pow for Abby.

"I will do what I can," McGee watched DiNozzo run off in a hurry and gave a small chuckle. He got onto his computer and brought up Petty Officer Fredrick Johnson on the big screen.

He looked through this man's bank records and phone calls. His bank showed that he had been getting large pay amounts in to his account from an off shore account. They stopped right after Ziva killed Ari in Gibbs' basement. His phone calls were normal accept one prepaid phone that came up many times. It was the same number that had called Ziva. He assumed that it was the people targeting her. there was no way to trace the number because the phone was turned on. All they can do is wait for it to get turned back on and go talk to Petty Officer Johnson.

DiNozzo caught Gibbs coming back up in the elevator from giving Abby her Calf Pow. He was on the phone and we all know there is no interrupting Gibbs. "Good bye Ziva. I will see you soon," he hung up the phone and looked at Tony. Gibbs handed him an extra coffee that he got. "I thought you could use it."

"Thanks," =DiNozzo replied and went on. "I take it you were just talking to Ziva. Did she tell you everything she told Mike?"

"Yeah she did. Have you looked into this guy yet?" they both stepped off the elevator and headed toward their desks.

"I have McGee doing that for me. I wanted to let you know what was happening."

"That's good. Thank you." Gibbs sat at his desk and DiNozzo stood in between Gibbs' and McGee's desks.

"I actually got some things already." McGee brought up Johnson's profile back up to the big screen so they all could see. "he has been getting big deposits of money from what does seem to be arms dealing. And it stopped right after Ari was killed."

"That's no surprise," Gibbs mentioned. "That is why they are after Ziva, because she is the only one he will work with now. She is Ari's relative and the only one that Johnson trusts."

"And also there is a number on his phone list that appears many more times than any other. And it is also the number that called Ziva a couple times." He pointed to the number on the screen. "I can't trace it because it has been turned off."

"So lets go get this jerk," Tony said with anger in his voice.

"DiNozzo, you stay here. McGee and I will go get him." Gibbs stood up and took his stuff out of his desk.

"Why? What did I do?" Tony felt rejected, like they didn't want his help.

"You didn't do anything. Ziva asked me to have you call her when you have a second. You can do that when we go get Johnson." He motioned to McGee to get his stuff and head out. "You go call her now. You don't want to keep her waiting." Gibbs gave DiNozzo his Gibbs Smirk and then walked out.


	7. Call Waiting

Tony went to his desk and sat down, grabbed the phone, and picked it up. He took a deep breath and then dialed Ziva's cell number. It rang once and then went right to her voice mail. He decided to leave a message, "Ziva, its Tony. I was told you wanted me to call you. I will just hope you are still on the plane because I know you aren't supposed to answer your phone on the plane. Call me back please. I'm at my desk waiting." He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

He started to get a knot in his stomach. He didn't think he was hungry, but he ate a little snack anyway. He knew what it was he just didn't want to admit it. well, just not yet. He sat at his chair anxious waiting for the phone to ring. Five minutes went by and it still hadn't rung yet. Another five minutes, making it ten minutes since he called, went by. He leaned forward and looked at the phone. _Okay Ziva you can call now. _

The phone rang and startled him. He picked it up, "Hello? Ziva?"

"Yeah Tony, its me. Sorry it took so long. I was getting settled. Mike was introducing me to all his lady friends," She laughed.

Tony could hear Mike yell from the background, "Hey, my lady friends are prettier than you would ever get over there Tony! Come on down here!"

Ziva laughed again, "I'm sorry for pushing you off earlier."

"Its fine. I am just really worried about you. We are trying to figure this out. We tracked down Johnson and Gibbs is gone to get him with the McGeezer."

"Do you always have to pick on him like that?"

"Yeah, but he knows I'm only messing with him." He gave a slight chuckle. "So are you okay? I'm worried!

"I know you are. You said that already. And everyone has told me. Thank you for caring about me though. You can be real sweet at times."

"Well so can you, when you aren't in your Hong Kong Phooey state." They both laughed for a second or two. The line was silent. "You still there?"

"Yeah I am still here. There isn't very far to go in this rickety shack!" She looked around and saw the holes in the roof and the floor made of old two by fours.

"I heard that Ziva! My place is just fine thank you! I keep up on it, sometimes." Mike threw back another shot of whisky. "Tell him he should come down here and have a good time with us."

"Yeah, because I'm having so much fun." She rolled her eyes.

Tony had too many thoughts running through his mind. "I will come there and get you right after I solve this!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ziva too had many thoughts going through her mind. And they weren't too different from what Tony was thinking. "There is no reason to rush. Although don't take forever. I don't want to be stuck with this crazy man forever!"

"Just tell the mad you love him and get it over with!" Mike stood in the doorway of Ziva's room.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mike standing there. "Yeah okay that was weird. I am going to let you go now."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Tony was glad to hear that she was okay. He was also happy that she wanted to talk to him.

"I just wanted to let you know I was okay. And I just needed to talk to someone." She got a chill that ran down her back.

"Well I'm glad you wanted to talk to me. I was beginning to worry that you didn't want to talk to me at all."

"Well good bye until further notice!" Ziva hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Tony was left on the other end and all he heard was a click. He pretended he didn't hear what Mike said on the other end.

"Did you really have to say that? It was totally unnecessary! And not to mention not true!" she stood up and gave Mike the motion to move from her way. "I need some food. My stomach feels like I haven't eaten in a decade!"

"Ha! You aren't hungry!" Mike had a big smile on his face.

"Sure if you say so!" she just walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food from the refrigerator. "Because you know exactly what I feel right now."

"Sure I do! You're in Love!" He laughed and then walked away.

Hey Guys, it alrockoutloud here, I just wanted to mention that I just put up a pole on my profile page that has to do with this story line. Go check it out!


End file.
